Look into my eyes
by Noeri99
Summary: Li Syaoran lo tiene todo, sobre todo dinero y chicas de las cuales escoger... pero, ¿eso es lo que en verdad desea? La verdad está detrás de Sakura Kinomoto, una chica que desea ayudar a los demás, pero... ¿Podrá ella amar a un ciego y alcohólico Syaoran?


**Look into my eyes**

**Por: Noeri99**

**Summary: **_Todos sabemos que la gente escapa de la realidad con diferentes adicciones… Li Syaoran decidió escapar consumiendo alcohol en altas cantidades… pero tuvo que pagar a su vez un precio demasiado alto, perdió la vista, ahora es un alcohólico ciego y ante esto huye refugiándose entre los cálidos brazos de Kinomoto Sakura, una chica que necesita cariño y apoyo, bajo el nombre de Syao Lieng¿qué le deparará el futuro con su clan y con Sakura cuando descubra su mentira?_

**Sakura 21; lee cuentos a los niños de los orfanatos y a los ancianos**

**Syaoran 23; próximo jefe del clan Li**

**Tomoyo 22; novelista**

**Eriol 23; escritor**

_Espero les guste este fic, se lo di a leer a unas amigas y les encantó, espero tenga el mismo impacto en ustedes y aquí lo dejo…_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, los personajes no… :P_

**Capítulo 1**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

Ieran Li se abría paso entre la multitud que se congregaba en el hospital, tenía un pañuelo presionado gentilmente contra su nariz y su boca, el olor a humanidad y a suciedad era insoportable… eso se ganaba por llegar a un hospital público, sus cejas forman un arco sobre sus ojos, mostrando algo de desagrado en sus finas facciones, todos le miraban con envidia, ya que sus vestidos reflejaban su gran fortuna. Se acerca a la recepcionista quien intentaba alejar de ahí a una mujer llorando, a un hombre sangrando y a un niño molesto.

"Disculpe" dice Ieran

La mujer parece no notarla

"Disculpe" dice de nuevo negándose a tocar algo, le daba mucha repugnancia, con gran trabajo había aceptado venir "¡¡señorita le estoy hablando!!" dice ella con gran enfado, su voz era muy autoritaria y alta aunque no gritara.

La mujer le mira, mira su ropa y sonríe.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle…?" pregunta y alza una ceja de forma interrogativa

"Señora Li" dice Ieran

La chica abre grandes los ojos¡pertenecía a la grandiosa familia Li!

"Lamento mi inapropiada manera de tratarle" dice la recepcionista arreglando su peinado y su vestido

"Basta de charlas" dice Ieran "quisiera saber si mi hijo está internado en esta…" dice y una gota de un líquido verde cae en su dedo, ella mira al techo con asco, el techo goteaba.

La recepcionista le da un pañuelo. Ieran lo toma, lo inspecciona y lo sacude varias veces de manera gentil y propia de una dama de tan alta categoría, se limpia y se lo da de nuevo.

"…honorable pensión para enfermos" dice Ieran continuando su frase inconclusa

"Hospital" dice la enfermera

Ieran le mira de forma orgullosa, alza una ceja.

"¡Lo lamento!" dice la recepcionista inclinándose "¿cómo se llama su hijo?"

"Li Xiao Lang" dice Ieran mirando a los lados

"Claro, él está hospedado aquí" dice ella sin revisar ningún documento para confirmar que así era "un hombre tan guapo jamás será ignorado" dice ella guiñándole un ojo a Ieran.

Ella le mira con repugnancia. La gente pobre tenía tan poca educación… ¡no podía creerlo! Xiao Lang iba a ser castigado severamente, a parte de ser encerrado para no volver a poner manos en el asqueroso alcohol.

"¡Riomi!" grita la recepcionista y sonríe a Ieran

Llega una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café, gorda y comía una dona, era muy pero muy fea.

"¿Serías tan amable de llevar a la señora a la habitación 156?" dice ella de manera muy amable y tranquila

"¿A la habitación del mangote?" pregunta la gorda con la boca llena

Ieran ahoga un grito.

"¿Cómo llamo a…?" dice ella

"Un machote" dice la recepcionista

Ieran le mira de manera sospechosa.

"Lléveme entonces con él" dice de manera recia

"Sígame siñora" dice la gorda y camina por el pasillo

Ieran se echa aire. Tenía que aguantar un poco más.

-------------------------------------------------

Llevaba encerrado en esa habitación casi una semana. Odiaba esto. Desde su accidente perdió la vista, no veía nada incluso si abría los ojos de par en par, no podía ver absolutamente nada, cierra los ojos y los acaricia con gentileza. ¿Por qué no pudo morir entonces¿Por qué tuvo que obtener este castigo?

Hace varios días no quería ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie, pero el enojo había pasado ya, ahora sentía impotencia. El gran Li Xiao Lang ciego debido a ser un alcohólico. Hace sus manos puños y golpea la cama con impotencia y enojo, jamás se había sentido tan estúpido y débil.

Abre los ojos pero anda, ningún rayo de luz. Se tapa la cara con las manos. Solía pensar que esto era un sueño y que pronto despertaría de él, que jamás volvería a soñar algo así y que juraba no volver a tomar pero… no era un sueño… ¡¡era la maldita realidad!!

El cuarto olía a mojo, musgo y a sudor humano que los otros pacientes que estaban en la misma habitación despedían.

Todos eran ancianos. Los ancianos era débiles, ahora él también lo era.

Se abre la puerta, él voltea su vista hacia donde el sonido había provenido.

Una mano toca su cuello.

"Hola Li" dice una voz femenina sensual y su aliente golpea los labios de Xiao Lang, su aliento era asqueroso, como si estuviera oliendo directamente del caño, él desvía la cabeza "me alegro que amanezcas menos malhumorado" dice ella "pronto saldrás de aquí, cuando seas dado de alto saldremos algún día¿no es así?" dice ella acariciando su pecho con una mano.

Él alza la mirada hacia su voz y toma la mano con fuerza, ella grita del susto y cierra los ojos del miedo.

"Jamás saldría con una mujer tan sucia, pobre y de tan poca categoría como tú" dice él "ten por seguro que si me tocas otra vez te mandaré directamente al infierno" dice él

Él pudo sentir el miedo de la chica.

"De… de acuerdo… no tienes que ponerte así" dice ella "vine a revisar tus aparatos y a ver si estabas bien"

"¡¡Estoy bien!!" grita él aventándole un vaso con agua, ella grita de nuevo "¡¡ahora lárgate!!" grita más que enfadado.

La puerta se azota. Él suspira aliviado. Todas las enfermeras que llegaban le coqueteaban, fueran a verle a él o a algún anciano.

-------------------------------------------------

Llegan a la habitación 156, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, delgada, alta pero muy fea sale de la habitación con mucha prisa. Ieran la mira. Una mocosa estúpida y pobre.

Riomi abre la puerta. Los ojos de Xiao Lang se dirigen a la puerta, sus ojos eran más claro que antes, pero aún conservaban algunos tonos más oscuros y tonos rojizos, su cabello estaba alborotado y varios mechones caían sobre sus ojos haciéndole ver más atractivo aún.

"Buenos días, guapo" dice Riomi

Él frunce el ceño con sus ojos posados sobre ella.

"Tienes visitas" dice ella

Ieran se acerca con lentitud y elegancia. Él empieza a buscar alguna señal de vida con sus ojos.

Entonces Ieran lo supo, Xiao Lang había quedado ciego. Su expresión se agudizó, dejó el pañuelo caer, se acercó con paso seguro hacia su hijo y…

¡¡¡¡¡PAS!!!!!

Riomi grita, era un grito ronco.

La mano de Ieran Li quedó plasmada en la mejilla de Li Xiao Lang. Él se toma la mejilla y mira a la mujer con asombro.

Varias enfermeras escucharon el grito de Riomi y llegaron corriendo.

"Ve lo que has hecho contigo" dice Ieran

"¿Ma-madre?" susurra Xiao Lang

Ella no responde.

"Tu obsesión por el alcohol te hizo perder la vista" dice ella "espero que estés conforme" susurra

"Puedo recuperarla" dice él aún mirándole, en verdad no veía nada, pero si no se supiera parecía que era capaz de ver.

"Tal vez lo hagas… pero no pienso pagar ni un solo centavo para eso" dice Ieran "es suficiente con que me hayas obligado a venir a… este lugar" dice con asco.

"Nadie te pidió que vinieras"

Ieran le mira con asombro.

"¿Co-cómo te atreves a desafiarme de esa manera?"

Él le miraba con ira.

"No me mires así, Xiao Lang" dice ella

"¡No puedo ver nada, madre!" grita él

"¡Li Xiao Lang!" dice ella con voz fuerte, firme y autoritaria "¡es inaudito que me grites a mí… que soy tu madre!"

Él quita la mirada de ella y la posa en el techo.

"No me culpes a mí" dice Ieran "la culpa fue tuya por tomar tanto y no controlarte¿qué pasaría si mueres?" pregunta ella "¿quién controlaría el clan?" pregunta "yo te di todo lo que deseabas, tuviste todo y además te cuidé" dice y le mira fe manera despectiva "ahora a parte de cuidar a un alcohólico también cuidaré a un ciego"

Él frunce el ceño, su rostro se llena de ira y resentimiento, aprieta los puños, haciéndose daño.

"Nos iremos inmediatamente de aquí y no quiero esa mirada, Xiao Lang" dice Ieran "tú mismo te lo buscaste" dice y sale de ahí, sus pasos se alejan

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#-----**

_¡Muchas gracias! Espero les haya gustado, si tienen quejas, dudas, sugerencias de qué puede pasar en el próximo capítulo, aquí estaré, intentaré responder lo mejor posible… ¡¡Ja ne:P_


End file.
